


(Non) Magnetic Attraction

by softforsummers (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Charles, Introspection, M/M, Mild Smut, Poor Charles, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforsummers
Summary: Erik can control Charles as easily as metal





	(Non) Magnetic Attraction

Tomorrow they had to be awake early to fly out to Cuba and stop Shaw. It would be intelligent to get a good night's sleep so that he could function properly. Or as properly as he was able to these days.

Instead Charles sat alone in the study, staring at the chess board.

Erik had just raced out of the room as if he couldn't stand the idea of seeing Charles’ face any longer. As if the idea of being anywhere near the telepath disgusted him. It probably did if half of what he said was true.

This was Charles's fault. He was the one who kept hanging onto Erik so tightly when it was clear all he wanted was to be free of Charles. Every time he expressed his violent goals, the ones that would take him away from Charles forever, he would plead with him to reconsider. To stay.

That's probably why Erik had run away. He was tired of listening to Charles wax poetic about humans and mutants living together. Even if that was possible Charles doubted Erik wanted acceptance so much as he wanted supremacy.

Even if humans could accept mutants and live with them he wouldn't want that. Just like even if they could stay together he wouldn't want that.

Charles swallowed the lump forming in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tight to stem the flow of tears he knew would come.

It was so wrong that Erik was able to do this. Not wrong in the way society said it was, not dirty and immoral because it wasn't what one was supposed to do.

It was wrong because Erik could control him as easily as if he were that damned coin he carried with him everywhere. Erik could bend him to his will with so little effort.

He was supposed to have more control over himself. He always had. Everything had been so easy before Erik. Charles was always in charge of his own emotions, his own thoughts. Blocking out other people was as simple and easy as breathing.

But then, against his will and his better judgement, Charles suddenly belonged to Erik. There wasn't really any choice involved in the matter. One day he was content to shamelessly pursue curvaceous women in pubs and the next he couldn't think straight because Erik was standing a little too close.

The saddest part was that for Erik he was just a means to an end. He knew that, deep down inside. He knew Erik would only throw him away like a tool that had lost its use. Erik didn't actually care about him, he only wanted to find Shaw and Charles was able to help him achieve this.

So he should push Erik away. He should keep him at arm's length and maintain respectable boundaries.

But instead he craved Erik's company with a pathetic desperation that had him stealing as many moments as he could in his presence. Charles glued himself to Erik's side, coveted every minute that he could spend soaking up Erik's attention.

Sometimes when he was alone Charles fantasized about Erik wanting him back just as badly. Erik would find him one night and press him up against a wall hard. Of course Charles would be a little shocked at first until Erik made his intentions clear, claiming Charles’ mouth with the same ferocious intensity as he took everything else he wanted.

God, Erik was insatiable. In everything he did he was intense, passionate, aggressive in his pursuit of what he wanted and unwilling to stop until he had it.

In his fantasies Erik was the same way with Charles. Tearing his clothes and biting his exposed neck hard, marking him so everyone could see who he belonged to.

He would be rough and demanding. The metal bed frame would be repurposed as restraints, holding his ankles and wrists in a vice and spreading him open for Erik to do with as he pleased.

Charles would beg and cry under Erik's skillful tongue, pleading for release. But Erik would ignore Charles’ wishes and do what he wanted instead, just like always. He would tease Charles to the very brink of insanity before filling him up and taking him hard and fast.

It was easy to imagine Erik tugging on his hair, slapping his arse, taking anything and everything Charles had to offer until all he could remember was  _ Erik. _

These fantasies kept Charles awake late at night, twisting around uncomfortably in his bed that was too big and too empty.

Erik always got what he wanted. That was why he never took Charles for himself. He didn't want him now, or ever. And Charles was a naive fool for thinking he ever would.

No, what Erik wanted was to be rid of Charles. He craved his freedom from Charles’ oppressive idealism. He wanted to be rid of Shaw, and then he wanted to be rid of Charles.

It hurt knowing that Erik had been counting down the days till he could leave without a second glance. Charles had nothing to offer him, nothing he could give that would tempt him to stay.

He tried to let Erik know that he would always be there to lend and ear to his problems, and help him when he could. But all it seemed to do was enrage Erik. How many times had he insisted he didn't want Charles pity? How many times had he said Charles could never understand him what with the sheltered life he had led?

Erik saw him as soft, weak. He saw him as pathetic, spineless, unable to see the harsh realities of the world. To Erik he was just a fool with a childish optimism that revolted him.

Charles wanted so so badly to be someone that Erik wanted instead of someone he wanted to be rid of.

But Erik always got what he wanted and the next day he was finally free of Charles. He left Charles behind, broken and useless, exactly like he knew he eventually would. A tool that no longer worked and was no longer needed.

Later in life, when Charles was alone in his study with nothing but the chess board for company, he would think of that night.

When Erik ran from him, unwilling to hear what he had to say. What if he had ran after him? Would it have made a difference?

That was the first night Erik ran and after that he never stopped running from Charles. Disgusted, unwilling to stop and hear him out.

Should Charles have run after him? 


End file.
